Trapper / Trap Changes
DC: Trapper DC is defined by 2 elements: Max DC and Actual DC. Max DC is determined by trapper lvls+15. SD lvl = 2 trapper lvls. Rogue/ranger/assassin = 1 trapper lvl. All the rest = 0.5 trapper lvl. This is rounded down: 9 fighter lvls would be 4 trapper lvls. Actual DC is determined by (set trap skill+1d20 roll)/3 +15. So for example a character with 80 set trap skill and a max roll would have actual DC of: 100/3 = 33. +15 = 48. The highest actual DC the game engine allows for is 64 because skill points are capped at 127. That however doesn't count the roll, so highest set trap roll is 147. 147/3 = 49. 49+15 = 64. Recovery: Your trap would be automatically recovered as long as you have 1 point in disable trap. When recovering your own trap, you recover the basic NWN version of that trap and not 3t version. In order to return the trap to the 3t version you need to activate it's blueprint on the trap (this does not cost additional money). Crafting: Crafting traps is exactly similar to crafting ammo. Each trap has a crafting DC according to it's level and if your crafting roll doesn't meet the DC you would fail in crafting it. Everything above said DC would just serve to lower costs. Spotting traps The check for spotting a trap is this: Setter's set trap skill (not including roll)+trap detect level (I do not know what numbers devs gave each trap and IF they gave 'em) vs Search skill + 1d20 roll. Search skill is performed once per round. Synergy: Set trap and disable trap are the only 2 skills that have synergy. This means that taking 5 points in one skill (real lvl up points, not just dex modifier), will give you 2 bonus points in the other. 5 disable = 2 set bonus. 5 set = 2 disable. Epic SD and skill mastery feat: Normally your set trap roll would be a regular 1d20 roll, but having 11 lvls or more in SD and the skill mastery rogue feat improve the roll. If you don't have either - 1d20= 10.5 in average. If you have one of the 2 - 4+2d8 = 13.5 in average. If you have both - 10+1d10 = 15.5 in average. *notice that when setting trap not in combat the log will not show your real set trap roll, but will always show 20. DMG: Each trap has the info written in game, but dmg is usually the same as trapper lvl. Meaning you have max dmg and actual dmg. Max dmg is 1d6 per trapper lvl. Actualy dmg is 1d6Xset trap/3. Blueprints: In order to craft a certain trap you need to have it's blueprints. Those are found throughout the mod at various merchants. For the first time you need to activate the blueprints twice in order to craft. After that just once. Category:3T specific rules